


Life Without Living Equals to Nothing

by kemoiunder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gryffindor!Terushima, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Slytherin!Futakuchi, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Futakuchi doesn't think he deserves to be bullied. He doesn't deserve to serve detention when he didn't actually do anything. And whose fault is it? Just a Gryffindor that he has dubbed a 'Prince'.Fluff, because I don't have an angsty bone in my body, sorry. Technically connected to "It Was Surely A Knockout" and "Don't Know How We Got Here But I Like It" even though it's not technically connected to the Soul Bonds AU. It's not really important, it's just a story for Teru and Futa. This is also really short, I have no idea why.





	Life Without Living Equals to Nothing

He didn't deserve this. All Kenji had wanted to do was to get some butterbeer. He didn't deserve to be flagged down by random students and told he wasn't allowed to go into Hogshead just because he was a Slytherin. He couldn't help what house he was placed in those six years ago, why was he being discriminated against?

"Oi! What are you guys doing?" a voice sounded behind Kenji, and he inwardly grimaced. Of course it would be Terushima, the Gryffindor prince. Not that anyone actually called him that. It was Kenji's own nickname for the fellow sixth year.

"We're keeping this snake from entering! He's a slimy devil!" Kenji wasn't paying attention to who said what, he had already heard all of it before. Slytherin was and most likely always will be known for being 'evil', even though there really was no evidence to prove such.

"Hey! That's rude. You better apologize to him." Terushima's anger was palpable, it made Kenji confused. Why would the Gryffindor defend him?

"Why should I? It's true!" before Kenji knew what was happening, there was crunch from where the Gryffindor's nose broke in response to Terushima punching him. 

"W-what are you doing!" That was the first time he had spoken to the Gryffindor in question, the other sixth year's face flushed with anger. 

"What do you mean, what am I doing? He insulted you! Don't you feel angry?" Terushima sounded incredulous, as if there was no way Kenji was containing himself.

"I've been a Slytherin for six years. I'm used to it. I hardly think you deserve getting in trouble for my sake." He punctuated his statement by gesturing to the prefect that was walking towards them. 

OoOoO

He didn't deserve this. All Kenji had wanted to do was to get some butterbeer. He didn't deserve to be in detention with Terushima, yet here he was. 

"Hey..." a whisper from where they were each scrubbing cauldrons sounded to the left of Kenji. He tried to ignore it.

"Futakuchi..." The whisper was once again met with silence.

"I'm going to keep talking to you until you speak with me." Kenji had had enough.

"What could you possibly want with me, Terushima Yuuji!" Kenji had meant to ask the question calmly, but he ended up almost shouting it. He was lucky that the potions master was in the storerooms taking inventory of the ingredients there, or else they would have both been in more trouble.

"I want to talk to you." And why, in this situation, was the Gryffindor the one who was the one acting calm and collected, and the Slytherin was the one shouting? This whole situation was backwards. Kenji really needed to get it together.

"I would rather not speak with you, given what you have caused to happen today." Kenji punctuated his response with his best sneer, something he had learned from many of his upperclassmen.

"Well, all I wanna do is speak with you, so I have to disagree with you." Terushima's response made Kenji confused. What did that even mean?

"I've been wanting an excuse to talk to you for a while long time now." The lack of response made the Gryffindor turn fully to face Kenji, as if it was some great thing to want to speak with the Slytherin.

"Why me?" He couldn't fathom why the Gryffindor would want to talk to Kenji. He was just an ordinary guy, why would the Gryffindor Prince wish to speak with him? 

"Because I've liked you ever since first year." Kenji couldn't believe his ears. He felt the blood rushing to his face, and he quickly raised his hands covered in cauldron flecks to his face to try and cover the blush that was materializing there. 

"Please say something. Anything." Terushima's words were almost pleading now, but what was Kenji supposed to say? How should he respond? That he also had had his eye on the Gryffindor ever since their first year? That all he wanted to do was to take the other boy's face in his hands and kiss him senseless? The many possibilities astounded the Slytherin, but he couldn't decide which route to take.

"I...I like you too." And why was that the only response that Kenji could make? Why was it that he desperately wanted to convey his own emotions, but all that came out were those four words?

"You..you do?" Terushima sounded like he could hardly believe his words.

"Please don't make me say it again. Yes." Suddenly Kenji was pulled into a hug by the Gryffindor, after hearing a short shout of joy from the boy. Clearly whatever it was that would happen between the two of them, communication would be key factor, which both seemed to be sorely lacking. Kenji thought it was kind of cute though, the way that the Gryffindor suddenly started to choke up and mix his words. That's what it sounded like was happening anyways, but as long as they both were patient, Kenji felt like they could make it work.


End file.
